Holding devices for various medical instruments, such as respirators and accessories, infusion and secretion bags, measuring instruments, disposable articles, to name just a few examples, are used at patients' beds in hospitals, retirement homes and nursing homes as well as in private outpatient treatment.
A carrying device of this type for medical instrumentation to be used at varying sites, e.g., for routine examinations at the patient's bed, is described in DE 198 54 674 A1. The carrying device has a rack-like design and resembles a carrying bag. A horizontally arranged, rail-like holding section with a groove is preferably used as a means for hanging up or suspending the carrying device, the groove fitting, e.g., a standard rail mounted usually in the head area of patients' beds. Moreover, the carrying device may also be suspended in the foot area of a patient's bed or on correspondingly designed handles of bedside tables or drawers.
The drawback of the prior-art carrying device proved to be that its support at the patient's bed is unstable, because it is suspended only in a rail or handle. When the carrying device is transferred and suspended at another type of patient's bed, it must be readjusted vertically each time in its longitudinal direction.